What Goes Around Comes Around: A Fairy Tail love story
by Choco07
Summary: She loves him. He loves this other girl. This other girl loves this other guy. Wait, this other guy loves a different girl. This keeps going...Warning: There may be strange love intrests in the beginning. Also, this is a love circle and not your typical love triangle.


**AN: …Hello -_- 0-O This is a school setting so I apologize for that to the people who dislike that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**What Goes Around Comes Around: A Fairy Tail Love Story Chapter 1…begin**

Lucy stared at her paper. 'Writer's block is the worst thing that can happen to a writer.' Lucy thought. She lifted the piece of paper and tore it in frustration. 'I might as well take a walk. Maybe that will clear my head and hopefully I can get an idea on what will happen next in my story.' Lucy thought as she stood up from her chair. She grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door. "I'm going out!" Lucy said before she exited through the door.

Lucy inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. She began to take her leisure walk. It was just a day before school starts and she was not excited. Sure she could not wait to see her friends, but just the thought of going to the same place every single weekday for eight hours did not please her.

She attended the famous school in Fiore, Fairy Tail. It was also the best school in Earthland with their reputation of academic, athletic achievements and the trouble the students get into. Lucy sighed as she remembered last year's chaotic events with the delinquents. 'Hopefully I don't have any classes with those hooligans except for that idiot.' Lucy thought as she blushed at the thought of that special idiot who stole her heart. Natsu Dragneel.

Ever since her transfer in freshmen year, Natsu had been more than welcoming. It took a lot of time and denials before Lucy realized her true feelings. There was only one problem that held her back from confessing to Natsu.

"Eh? Luce is that you?" Speak of the devil. Lucy turned to see Natsu. Her heart started race.

"N-Natsu what are you doing here?" Lucy said trying to act natural. Natsu grinned.

"Today is my last day working here." Natsu said while holding a box. 'Here?' Lucy thought. She was spaced out during her stroll that she didn't realize where she was exactly walking to. She realized she was in town. She looked at the building that Natsu was working at. It was the town bakery. Lucy almost let out a laugh. She could not imagine Natsu and cakes together.

"Oh I see. I was just you know walking around." Lucy said fidgeting. "I'll leave you to your working and um see you tomorrow." Lucy said wanting to get out of there before she made a fool out herself. Just before she could run away Natsu stopped her.

"Hey, uhh Luce! I get off of work about five minutes. Can you wait for me until I get out?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded.

"S-Sure anything you want." Lucy said.

"Cool, thanks." Natsu said smiling. He carried the box into the bakery.

Lucy stood against the building waiting patiently. She looked at the time on her watch. Three minutes have passed, but who's counting? 'What do I do? What do I say? Only two more minutes. This is so weird!' Lucy said, freaking out. The door opened and Lucy jumped a little. Thinking that it was Natsu, Lucy quickly turned her attention. She was surprised to see Erza. Erza took notice of the blonde.

"Oh, Lucy pleasant seeing you. What brings you here?" Erza said. Lucy stood there frozen. Of course she was there. Why else would Natsu take a job here? Lucy gathered the courage to reply.

"I'm just waiting for Natsu to get off work." Lucy said. Erza smiled. That one smile could melt a man's heart.

"Are you guys finally in a relationship?" Erza asked. 'I wish.' Lucy thought as she blushed.

"No. It's nothing like that." Lucy said. Erza placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy shivered at the contact.

"Don't worry I'm always on your side. I know Natsu can be dense especially when it comes to love, but I'm sure he'll realize his feelings for you unless you want me to force him to." Erza said with a glint in her eyes. Lucy smiled. 'He's not as dense as you think.' Lucy thought.

"Thank you, Erza." Lucy said. Erza nodded her head.

"See you tomorrow." Erza said as she left. The door opened again this time and it really was Natsu.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Do you want to go fishing? It's barely two o'clock." Natsu said. Lucy laughed.

"Of course, you idiot!" Lucy said. They began walking towards the lake where their fishing poles hid in a bush.

"Man! I can't believe that my job there is over I wanted to stay there a little longer. I'll probably work there again next time." Natsu said.

"I still can't believe that you worked there." Lucy said giggling.

"I have my reasons." Natsu said. Lucy looked at Natsu. ' It's obvious Natsu, but one day I will make you look my way.' Lucy thought. Natsu caught Lucy staring at him.

"What? Do I have frosting on my face? That bastard Gray knew that I had frosting on my nose and didn't say anything last time." Natsu said frowning.

"No, It's nothing." Lucy said.

"What then?" Natsu asked.

"I said it's nothing you idiot." Lucy said.

"Weirdo." Natsu said as he ruffled Lucy's hair.

**AN: Hello! I will update soon on the other mysterious pairing! I know that Natsu X Erza isn't strange, but I sure think it is! See you next time my pretties!**


End file.
